Hogwarts A New Generation of Students
by Daren-Hellwod
Summary: A young boy finds out what it takes to be a wizard as he attends Howarts while Harry Potter is the Headmaster and most of his friends are now teachers


Hogwarts: A New Generation of Students By Darin Tate Chapter 1: The Acceptance Letter 

As the sun slowly climbed up through the clouds, that was blown in the previous night, into the cold morning sky. A small brownish-gray spotted owl dropped down out of the fluffy white clouds and leveled off barely inches above the tree and rooftops of the small sleepy seaside town of Oaksdale. At this time of the morning, only a few fishermen (and women) who were trying to get an early start on their day saw the young bird flyby. All who saw it thought that it was rather a particular sight for two reasons. First, it was still out flying at this time of the day. The second reason was that he had a small envelope attached to its foot. While most went back to work, some struggled to get another look, but found that it was long gone.

As the day continued to go by, the owl slowly flew along the coast, until it landed on a small wooden mailbox that had the name 'Hellwods' in bold black letters on the side of it. The towns people all thought that the Hellwod family was a bit... strange. It wasn't because they were one of the only black families in Oaksdale. Far from it, one reason was because weird things always seemed to happen when they were around, especially around their ten-year-old son, Daren. Another reason was because they used strange words like 'muggles' and 'quidditch' when they came into town and there always seemed to be a lot of different kinds of owls coming and going to their house. The spotted owl flew into a tall tree that was by the house, where it looked into a second floor window and saw a young boy sprawled out on his bed asleep.

Daren laid asleep in his bed surrounded by posters of his favorite sport, Quidditch. Each poster held magical moving images of women of the Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch team, dressed in dark green quidditch robes with a gold talon on their chest, leaning against their broom sticks yawning. On his desk, was a small gray barn owl quietly cooing as she sat on her wooden perch as she slept. Daren slowly began to stretch his arms as he sat up and groggily stared at the clock besides his bed. "It's only eight o'clock?" he said with a yawn, as he kicked the sheets off and sat up. As he pulled on some sweat pants, his barn owl flew over and landed on his shoulder. "Hey Morgan. Hope I didn't wake you." He said as Morgan nibbled at his finger adoringly.

Daren smiled at hi owl as he begin to sniff the delicious smell of breakfast coming from down stairs. "Looks like mom is up." He said with a smile "Are you hungry?" Morgan hooted cheerfully "C'mon lets go." He got up, as Morgan flew ahead of him.

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

"Good morning, mom" Daren said as he entered the kitchen, Morgan was sitting on the back of the chair that Daren usually sat at.

"Morning dear." His mother, Karen, said smiling as she placed some toast in front of Daren as he sat down and then gave Morgan a small piece of bacon. "Did you have a good nights rest?"

"Yep." Daren said as he chewed on a piece of toast. "Is dad up yet?"

"Not yet," She said as she started to make some coffee. "He got home late last night.

"Why?"

"The Ministry called him in last night for some reason." She said as she put some scrambled eggs on his plate.

Daren sipped at his cup of orange juice. "What for?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask." She said just as his father entered the kitchen yawning. "Good morning honey."

"Morning you to." Donald said after he rubbed his son on his head and kissed his wife on her cheek.

"Hi dad." Daren said with a smile. "I hear you had to go to the Ministry last night. What for?"

But before Donald could answer his son, the spotted owl flew through the kitchen window and landed besides Morgan. Donald untied the envelope and turned it around then smiled and handed it over to his son. "It looks like it's for you." Then he gave the owl a bit of toast from off of his plate.

Daren looked at the envelope. It was made of a piece of yellow parchment and the address was written in emerald green ink, which read:

**Mr. D. Hellwod**

**Room Facing Oak Tree**

**7430 Lockwood Dr.**

As he turned the envelope around to its back, Daren noticed a red wax seal with an H surrounded by a badger, an eagle, a lion, and a snake. He ripped it open and began to read it.

**Hogwarts School**

**of**

**Wizardry and Witchcraft**

**Headmaster: Harry Potter**

Dear Mr. Hellwod,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Deputy Headmistress

Daren's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, even after reading it three more times. "What is it?" His mother asked.

"I've... I've been accepted into Hogwarts." He stuttered with a big smile on his face "I've been accepted into Hogwarts!"

His father started to laugh as his son bounced up and down in his chair. "Good for you." His mother smiled at her son.

Daren pulled out the second piece of paper, which had the list of school supplies and began to read it out loud.

**Hogwarts School**

**of**

**Wizardry and Witchcraft**

Uniform 

**First-years will require:**

Three sets of work robes (black)

One pointed hat (black) day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon or similar)

One winter cloak (black w/ silver fastening)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

**Course Books**

**All students should have the following:**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

By Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

By Adalbert Waffling

A Beginnings Guide to Transfiguration

By Emeric Switch

One Thousand and one Herbs and Fungi

By Neville Longbottom

Magical Draft and Potions 

By Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them II

By Rubus Hagrid

Guide to Defending Yourself Against the Dark Forces 

By Albus Dumbledore

Other Equipment 

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set of crystal phial

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

Parents are reminded that first year students are not allowed their own broomsticks.

"Where are we going to get my school supplies?" Daren ask excitedly.

"Well, we were thinking of spending a week or two in London before you go to Hogwarts." His father said as he took a sip of his coffee. "So we will get them in Diagon Alley."

"Really?"

"Yep. Since I have been working security for the last ten Quidditch matches and doing allot of over time, I think I've earned a vacation" Donald said with a smile on his face.


End file.
